


Yashiro-Nene the Maid

by dailyhanako



Category: Jibakushounenhanakokun, Toiletboundhanakokun
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Penis in Vagina, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, penis sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyhanako/pseuds/dailyhanako
Summary: Christmas is near by, Amane and Nene ( 20+ ) decide to go shopping to get treats for a movie they were going to see at home. But as soon as Amane sees the maid dress, he has a different idea in mind.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Yashiro-Nene the Maid

The night was cold and breezy outside and snow was starting to fall. Christmas was near by, a few days left, and Amane and Nene went to the supermarket to get treats for Christmas movie at home they were gonna see. “ Hah, we should get these donuts!! “ he said chuckling, “ No. You’re gonna eat them in the car and the powder will get all over our new car! “ she quietly scolded. He begged Nene to get the donuts and eventually she did, they went to the candy isle and grabbed some candy. 

But.. This supermarket wasn’t just an ordinary supermarket, it had clothes too. While Nene was grabbing some of the candy and deciding which one she should put away and such, Amane saw it as a perfect opportunity to go the women’s clothes isle. He stared at the small maid dress that people probably used for work but oh god, this dress got him hard. Imagining Nene inside of it got him wet through his boxers. Trying to hid the huge dent sticking out of his pants, he pushed it down with his palm.

Soon after, Nene comes and says “ Amane!! I’m ready to go- “, “ Wait- W-why are you h-holding that dress, Amane..? “ She flushed and looked down, blushing. Amane chuckles “ You’ll see tonight when my cock is so beautifully wrapped in that tight cunt of yours~ “. Nene grabs Amane by his wrist and she gets wetter by the second. They pay quickly and Nene runs to the car, she’s out of breath and then- “ Be a good girl for me Nene~ “ he cooes. 

She can’t say no to him so of course, she climbs onto Amanes lap facing him and then their lips touch. Amanes tounge trying to explore Nene’s mouth but her mouth wouldn’t budge. Amane slides his hand up her bra and gropes her tits. Nene can’t hold it in anymore and moans loudly. Amane slides his tounge in her mouth and he explores her mouth. Amane groans while she whines, Amane takes her shirt off and yanks her bra off and sucks on her tits. He gains another moan from Nene “ A-ah.. “ “ AMANE!! “. She then press’s on his groin and “ T-touch me there, Nen- “, He moans loudly. 

Nene then, crouches down the seat where Amane was and rips his boxers off. Luckily, the car windows were tinted so nobody could see them here. She then pumps his dick and he moans loudly while playing with her hair. She could feel his dick harden to her touch. After awhile of pumping, she shoves the dick in her mouth and she shoves it in her mouth all the way to the back of her throat. He moans so loud, that he grips on to her scalp, eventually he ejaculated in her mouth. She rubs her mouth and swallows the semen. “ Y-you taste so good, Amane~ “. Before Nene gets back into a comfortable position, Amane grabs her and buckles her into her seat and says “ Let’s continue this at home, dear?~ “.

Nene and Amane are driving back home while Nene gets her top back on and puts her undergarments back on as well. Amane wants her to wear the maid dress he bought her and he wants to fuck her so hard until the only thing in her mind is him. He’ll fuck her if it’s the last thing he’ll do. His penis prodding back up again, “ Fuck! I can’t let Nene see i- “ he chanted in his mind, but soon enough Nene had already seen it. God knows how wet she was, her face all blushed and looking out the window to prevent Amane to see her. 

After sometime, they arrive at their small townhouse but was very high quality, and both of them were horny as ever. Nene rushes through the door and runs upstairs, she goes through their closet and finds the negilgee she had ordered a few weeks ago. It had snowflakes patterned all over it but with a dark indigo fabric, lace falling down to the bottom of her hips and the top had her porcelain skin showing.

It had her cleavage exposed but she knew that Amane would enjoy it very much. Amane patiently waiting downstairs hears gentle footsteps coming down the stairs and oh god, he didn’t know what she was going to do but it was getting him hornier by the second. Nene, “ Ah- Amane? Are you there? “ she calls up from the stairs, “ Mhm, are you ready? “. “ Yes, you can come up to our room now! “, Holy shit, he ran up the stairs like it was the end of the world for him. He walks in with Nene sitting on the bed waiting for him. 

Right away, he sits right beside her and chuckles, “ What’s so funny, Amane? “ Nene said with a confused face. “ Ah Nene, I’m just so lucky to have a beautiful girl like you. I’d literally go crazy if you weren’t in my life. “, Nene blushes so much she actually sheds a tear. “ Alright. Enough of this, let’s get to the fun part shall we?~ “ he said, “ Come, sit on my lap. “ he said seductively. Nene stands up and holy shit his boxers got even more wetter, she straddles him on his lap, so she’s facing him. Soon enough, their lips connect, tongues dancing with eachother, swirling, exploring their mouths, they stop and take a short breath and then again they start making out again. 

His hand goes up her negilgee and gropes her breast. He rips her negilgee off and he started to suck on it, quite moans become louder moans and pleads for more. “ Ah..~ Amane.. “. After about some time her nipples became swollen from all of the sucking. Oh gosh, he spreads her legs open to feast on her tasty juices. He licks her clit and holy shit she moaned so loud. “ AAHH~~ “, “ AMANE!! “ He soon began to thrust his index finger inside and started to swirl it around. Multiple moans, whines to go deeper were loudly told by Nene. “ Now.. “, He said, “ Put on the dress I got you~ “. 

He gently gives her the dress and she goes to the bathroom to change. She puts it on and it only covers up to her thighs but barely touched her knees. The dress also came with stockings, so she wore that too. At the end it looked like she was a Lolita. She was pretty embarrassed on how it looked on her since she was pretty insecure. 

But then again she knew that Amane wouldn’t judge her, cause he’s not the type to be like that. It came with a few accessories too, so she put that on aswell. Soon enough she was ready and opened the door. Amane was so eager to explore her body, to get in deeper, to pleasure her and himself aswell. She came out embarrassed and flushed and then stood infront of him, he blushed and his dick rose up again. “ Are you ready, Amane-Sama?~ “.

**Author's Note:**

> uh next chapter will be out tmrw!!!


End file.
